1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated articles and a method for making the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Nitrides, carbides and carbonitrides of transition metals are usually coated on cutting tools or molds due to their high hardness, high wear resistance and good chemical stability. However, the layers coated on the cutting tools or the molds are also required to have good high temperature oxidation resistance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.